The Perfect Wedding
by beebee17
Summary: This is my entry to Happy Married on MCBC. I don't like contests much, but I couldn't resist. Suze and Jesse are going to get married, but a cute little boy loses the wedding rings. Kind of dumb, but R&R, and I'll love you!


_**This my entry to the Happily Married Contest. I don't like contests all that much, but I couldn't resist.**_

* * *

_The Perfect Wedding_

Jesse and I had talked about marriage. There's a certain point in a relationship where talking about spending eternity together becomes inevitable.

And, we'd decided that we wanted to wait until Jesse was successfully finished with medical school and I was finished with my own college education before tying the knot. You know, to be on the safe side.

But, quite frankly, I was ready to throw caution into the wind, if you know what I mean. Eight years is a long time.

Especially if your significant other is an old-fashioned guy, if you catch the hint.

And, of course, after CeeCee and Adam went on their fateful date to the Winter Formal, they were officially an Item, and officially inseparable...for life.

Then Jesse proposed--and it was the best day of my life, second only to the day Jesse and I met.

He proposed by taking me to the Junipero Serra Mission's graveyard. How romantic, you say all sarcastically, right? Wrong. It was the most romantic thing ever--because he took me to where his grave was (grave stone removed) and made the most beautiful speech. He was very nervous. I knew what was happening, and my answer was yes, but I allowed him to say whatever it was he was so nervous about saying. God only knows why he was nervous; I mean, we'd talked about it before.

"Susannah. You know I love you very much, and yes, I know this is the cemetary." He knows me so well. "But I brought you here because this place is where I had the single most wonderful experience..." he broke off. "...when I found out that you didn't care at the time that you and I could never..." He took a deep breath. "marry. But...I'd like to know if that has changed....Susannah, will you be my wife?"

"Yes."

And he kissed me. And let me take this time to point out that every time he kisses me, it always feels the same. But it's always terribly beautiful...so wonderful that I could never live without it, but everytime I have the feeling, I felt like I could die.

Then came the wedding plans.

I was ready for a trip to Carmel by the Sea City Hall to sign the marriage liscense and let it be over and done with--let the honeymoon begin, you know?

But my family (and Jesse) urged for us to have a proper with a white dress, a church, the whole nine yards.

So that is what we had.

Except that it didn't go as planned, well, not exactly.

We were going to have CeeCee and Adam's little boy named Trevor as our ring bearer, but he kind of lost the rings.

Um, yeah. That kind of put a huge damper on the wedding.

But Trevor was just so cute about it. When Paul, who was acting as the best man wispered for Trevor to give Jesse the rings, Trevor just looked up at him, and said, "I lost the pillow."

And CeeCee, my maid of honor (maid of horror, she called it) said, "Lost the pillow?"

Trevor looked at his mom and said blankly, "I was bored. I got seepy and I went nap. Got up. Pillow and box was gone." He looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Suze. Here."

He handed me the orchid that had been pinned to his suit.

Everyone in the basilica--including Father Dom, who was conducting the services--laughed.

I laughed. "It's okay, Sweetie." I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I go look for them?" Trevor asked.

"If you want to," I said.

"Okay."

Then Father Dom said to Jesse, in a rare bit of humor, "You may now kiss the bride, if she doesn't decide to elope with Young Master Trevor, of course."

Everyone laughed.

Jesse and I kissed.

Trevor found the rings behind the last pew, where he'd taken his nap during the rehearsal.

All was perfect, except that I wished I had a little boy like Trevor.

And not much longer, my wish was granted--and later, I had a girl to match.


End file.
